Lewis Gavriel
Lewis Gavriel was the mayor of the town of Pelruan, on the island of Vectes, in 15 A.E. when the Coalition of Ordered Governments resettled the island following the sinking of Jacinto. He had lived on the island for more than twenty years when Delta Squad arrived, and in addition to being mayor was head of maintenance at Vectes Naval Base. After the COG collapsed and abandoned Vectes, Gavriel traveled with the rest of the population of Pelruan to the fort of Anvil Gate, where he became the mayor while Col. Victor Hoffman commanded the garrison. Biography Early Life and Career on Vectes Head of maintenance at VNB During the last years of the Pendulum Wars, Gavriel served as the head of maintenance at Vectes Naval Base on the island of Vectes for several years until the Coalition of Ordered Governments decommissioned it near the end of the war.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 210 During his time there, he saw Professor Adam Fenix several times, something he later mentioned to Adam's son, Marcus Fenix.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 213 When the COG decommissioned the base after they started the Hammer of Dawn project,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 158 Gavriel and his staff stayed behind on the island in the town of Pelruan. Mayor of Pelruan After Emergence Day and the Hammer of Dawn strikes, Pelruan was cut off from the rest of the world. Sometime in the fifteen years after that, Gavriel was elected Mayor by the citizens of Pelruan, and established it as one of the few non-Stranded communities left in the world, remaining loyal to the ideals of the COG.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 212-216 During that time, they had to deal with attacks and harassment by a Stranded community on the other side of the island, and Gavriel set up a shoot on sight policy against them.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 216 They also had to deal with a fake Gear who showed up in full armor, but didn't act like a Gear.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 224 Return of the COG Arrival of Delta-One Fifteen years after Emergence Day, the COG was forced to sink Jacinto to defeat the Locust.Gears of War 2 The island of Vectes was selected as a possible place to rebuild, and Delta-One was sent to inspect the island.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 158-163 When two King Ravens were spotted over Pelruan, Gavriel and William Berenz gathered around thirty other townspeople, and ran to the cliffside where the Ravens had landed, armed with shotguns. When a group of men and women in COG Armor came down from the Ravens, Gavriel fired a warning shot over their heads and demanded to know who they were. Their commander, Sgt. Marcus Fenix, explained they were Gears from the COG, shocking Gavriel, and he lowered his shotgun and ordered the others to stand down. He invited them back to the town, and led them to the bar, where Marcus and Lt. Anya Stroud explained the situation on the mainland to him, and that they wanted to move the survivors of Jacinto to Vectes Naval Base. He was again shocked, both by the number of dead in the war, and that the COG wanted to move a city onto the island. Gavriel explained that he was only the mayor, and that a vote would be needed, unaware that the COG would move in no matter what. He then gave them information on the state of VNB, and told them about the Stranded settlement on the other side of the island.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 209-217 Stranded Attack Later that night, a large group of Stranded attacked the town,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 236-242 in response to a visit that Delta had paid them earlier.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 224-228 Lt. Anya Stroud told Gavriel to keep everyone inside and let the Gears handle them, which upset him and many of the other townspeople.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 236 After the battle, he and Berenz worked to keep the citizens calm. Gavriel steered Vernon, one of the most upset citizens, away from the Gears.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 245-246 The COG's Representative The next day, Gavriel called a meeting in the town hall, where he spoke out in favor for allowing the Jacinto survivors to settle on the island, saying it was their duty as COG citizens.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 249-252 He also met with Col. Victor Hoffman, where they discussed how to achieve integration between Pelruan and the Jacinto survivors, and the implementation of the Fortification Act.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 256-258 Several days later, he was among the representatives from Pelruan who attended a speech given by Chairman Richard Prescott at VNB.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 342 He also met with Captain Quentin Michaelson, who told Gavriel to reassure the citizens of Pelruan that the navy would protect the shore.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 377 According to Pvt. Augustus Cole, since Gavriel was the official COG representative in Pelruan, all of the citizens in the town who were upset with what was happening blamed him.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 384 When Delta-One was in town one day, Gavriel reported to them that farmer Dilland Jonty had called in about spotting a fire coming from the Stranded settlement.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 388 Personality and Traits Gavriel was a loyal citizen of the COG, staying loyal to its values and beliefs even after the Hammer of Dawn strikes and losing all outside communication with the world. He had an intense hatred for the Stranded, due to their violent attacks on the town. He was in favor of allowing the survivors of Jacinto to settle on Vectes, due to his belief that it was their duty as COG citizens to help them. Appearances *''Jacinto's Remnant'' *''Anvil Gate'' *''Coalition's End'' References Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:COG Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:Politicans